Fairy Tail - A real Fairy?
by H1438
Summary: When Gray takes a walk, he stumbles upon a young girl in need of help but is she just an ordinary girl? What will Fairy Tail stumble upon?
1. A Real Fairy?

How could they have found it? The enchantments should have warded them off. Every thing was bright. What could be so bright? Fireworks, Sun, Flames? That was it the village was on fire.

Wait I'm being carried who is it? I could barley see but I could tell what was happening. Hunters had found the village and were attacking. They had set the building on fire to drive us out. My brother found me just in time but I had still been burnt. Pain flared up my leg, as my brother kept running, he noticed I was awake.

"Are you okay, I'm taking you to a safe place." He said

"I-I think so but where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere far and safe."

"But what about the village, our friends, everyone!" before he could answer I felt another way of pain. Some of the hunters noticed we were escaping and starting chasing after us but before I could do anything I blacked out.

After a long journey back from a job, it was snowing in Magnolia.

"WE'RE BACK MAGNOLIA" shouted a pink hair teen.

"Geez Natsu can't you keep quiet for a second!" yelled the blonde, Lucy.

"Well he is a hot head." said the dark blue haired guy, Gray.

"What did you say ice block." Natsu

"You heard what I-" before he could finish the stronger red haired girl, Erza yelled "That's enough you two or do I have to use you as practice dummies?"

"What do you mean look we are buddies!" they said in unison.

They were coming back from a job they had finished and were heading towards the guild to take a break.

"Actually guys, I have to do something first. I'll meet you at the guild later." Gray said.

"Alright see you soon." They said

The truth is he just wanted some peace and quiet before doing anything else. Being in the snow made him calm, thinking about his training with Ul. Oh well what to do now he thought? Just then he hurt a noise down the alley near by. It was a girl or at least he thought it was. She was covered in dirt. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans after looking he noticed they were torn and ragged. She looked like she was cold and in pain Gray thought.

I can't believe brother would just run off like that, Where could he have gone? I thought to myself. A few towns back, brother had said it might be safer to split up and meet up somewhere else. I didn't want to but the way my burn on my leg was, I was probably holding him back. Also with the amount of power we have its easy to spot of.

"Damn their still following me!" I whispered. I have to get away before they catch me. Oh no there's a guy at the end of the alley if they see him they might think he's with me and hurt him. Maybe i should warn him but do I even have time a barley got away this time.

Too late the Hunters found me!

The guy had a worried expression on his face. He was tall with dark blue hair and muscular.

He called out to me "Hey are you okay?"

"Run away!" I yelled

"Why what's wrong are you in danger?!"

Oh no he's going to get dragged into this. The Hunters were almost closing in on me. I think he realized I was being chased because his hands were starting to smoke, no that's not smoke its ice!

"Ice Make Floor" he yelled.

Between the magic and the snow they were slipping and slipping and were slipping farther and farther away. I'm safe for now I thought.

"Thank you for your help" I said to him

"Its no problem but what's with those guys? Why were they after you?"

"Oh um its nothing by the way my name is Lucia."

"Right my name is Gray. Are you feeling ok? You don't look to good and its snowing shouldn't you were warmer clothes?"

"Oh I'm fine plus I live somewhere warm so I wasn't expecting it to snow. I'll be alright." Hopefully I thought to myself.

"Well why don't I take you to the guild hall? It should be warm there."

"Maybe but I don't I should be leaving soon."

"Just for a little bit. Mira and Lucy would love to meet you and so would the others."

If its for a little bit it should be fine right? I thought. "Well if its only for a little bit. I guess that would be okay."

"Great I'll show you the way." Gray said

As we started to walk I could feel pain in my leg again I was cold but it felt like I was getting warmer. "Hey Gray, I'm not sure I can go much farther."

"Its not too fa- Lucia what's happened! You look as pale as a ghost!" He noticed she was wincing in pain.

"I think I need to take a brea-" before I could finish my last word, I collapsed into the snow, shivering.


	2. Help!

Gray came bursting into Fairy Tail with Lucia in his arms. It was still snowing and it covered them both. Everyone was there and they all came towards Gray to see what was wrong.

"Please we have to help her. There's something wrong with her leg and she might have a fever!" Gray shouted.

"Alright hurry take her to a room, bring cold water and blankets too!" Mira ordered.

Gray followed Mira and placed Lucia on the bed.

Erza came up behind him "Gray who is this?"

"I found her being chased by some people and helped her. She said she was traveling so I wanted to bring her here so a little bit to warm up but on the way she collapsed."

"I see."

"She told me her name is Lucia."

"Lucia?" Lucy came over and asked.

"Oh Lucy perfect! I want your help." Gray said.

"And what can I do?"

"She doesn't have warm clothes. I want to go downtown to get her a jacket and some clothes but I don't know what girls like."

"Say no more! I'm happy to help but shouldn't you stay here with her? She doesn't know any of us."

"Mira is with her and I'll let you know if she wakes up." Erza answered.

"Well I guess that's ok. So Lucy should we get going?"

"Alright!"

++++.

Everything is warm. It feels good. I've been so cold for a while, I guess I'm not use to it. As I open my eyes I realized what happened but where am I? Nobody else was in the room. I tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness hit me. I can't stay here I thought. What if the hunters find me? I could transform but I should see where I am first.

As soon as I opened the door, people were yelling and throwing things! I scanned the crowd for Gray but didn't see him. I decided to transform and shrink to get out but a voice called out to me.

"Oh good your awake! We were starting to get worried but you have a high fever you shouldn't be up and moving yet." Said a girl with long white hair. Behind her was a bigger girl with long red hair.

"Go back to bed, you leg is hurt too." said the red head.

Who are these people? Did the hunters find me? I'm getting out of here!

"Transform" I yelled.

A bright light formed around me.

"What is this?!" Mira screamed

They died down and before them was still Lucia but she changed. She now had large blue wings and her clothes changed into a dark red short and dark red top. Before they could ask anymore question called out my fairy dust.

"She has wings!" Erza exclaimed

"Wha-What is this?" Mira said

"Fairy dust shrink!" I said as I threw the dust on me. I shrunk in a instant but not as small as usual. I think the fever is bothering my magic, I thought.

"Wait" The two girls yelled.

Like hell I was waiting, I took off and since they place was still in a brawl, I was able to fly and find safe places. I can't fly much longer, stupid fever. I felt another wave of dizziness.

"Everyone stop! Listen something has happened Luc-Lucia, she might be a fairy. She somehow got small and flew off. She might not have gotten far with a fever like hers. She could be in danger!" Erza yelled at the guild

"Half of you go outside and the other half stay inside to search. We have to-" Mira kept talking

I need to find a place to hide. Oh over there between the shelves I thought. I soon as my wings stop I sat down. I could her them calling my name but I won't move from this spot until later. I went towards the very back and the exhaustion took over and i fell asleep.

++++.

"I think she will like this one." Lucy told Gray

"Thanks Lucy, I'm going to go pay for these."

As Gray waked away Gray's phone rang. "Aw, Lucy could you answer this for me?" Her hanede her the phone.

"Sure. Hello? What, slow down Mira. Ok that's better now tell me what happened." Lucy answered. As Mira explained Gray got a worried look on his face from hearing Lucy. She gave the phone back to Gray as he was down paying.

"Gray I've got bad news."

What is it? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO LUCIA?" He yelled.

"Calm down, apparently she woke and in fear she transformed into something like a fairy. They can't find her though she shrunk herself and has hidden somewhere. With her high fever they're not sure what could happened but they think she is near the guild"

"We have to get back there before anything else happens!"

They took off running toward the guild

++++.

The whole guild was looking, even Master. But she turned small so it was hard to see where she could be. Gray and Lucy came rushing in carrying the bags and ran up to Erza.

"Have you found anything yet?" He asked her

"Nothing "she answered

Now Lucia could hear them calling her name but she didn't care. Just leave me alone she thought

"Erza could you tell the others to stop searching. I might be able to get her to come out." Gray told her.


	3. A Fairy?

Crap, I think my fever is rising. I'm not going to have much magic left, I thought. I have to find someone they won't find me.

Please come, Gray thought to himself. She was in bad shape when I left. Just please I hope you don't think I'm a bad guy. I took a breath and started called for her -

"Lucia, please come out if your in here. I know it looks scary with a bunch of people running around calling and turning the place upside down for you but we want to help you. This is the place I was talking about earlier, remember, Fairy Tail." Gray said.

Fairy Tail, I thought. So these people aren't after my powers, they truly want to help me? I feel kinda bad know, I should probably come out. Still in the shrunken form I tried to stand but I suddenly got dizzy. Oh, no I forgot my fever probably rose. I have to hurry before something else happens.

"You can trust me, Fairy Tail will help you. I know you were being chased earlier but you can trust us. We want to-" Gray trailed off looking out of the corner of his eye he saw a little light coming from in-between the books shelfs.

I hope someone see this, its probably the last of my powers right now. I thought. As my light kept going it was getting dimmer and dimmer. No not now I thought. Suddenly a hand came in the tiny space and picked me up.

"Lucia! We found you!" The guild sighed with relief.

"Sorry everyone. I thought you were the Hunters after me." I said while grabbing my side for my fairy dust bag. "Fairy Dust, Grow" I yelled.

Suddenly getting bigger, the guild looked in awe.

I should probably explained, I thought but when i tired to stand I realized I used power than I should have. My knees buckled, with Gray catching me before I hit the ground.

"Sor-Sorry I-I used to much pow-power." my voice trailed off.

"Its ok. Your safe now." Gray told me

He picked me up in his arms, taking me back to the room, where I woke up. He was cold, it felt good on my hot skin. Before I knew it i fell asleep in his arms.

++++.

She's safe now. I still can't believe my eyes about what I saw. Is she really a-a fairy? It doesn't matter as long as she's she feels a lot warmer than last time.

"Hey Mira, what was her temperature last time you checked?" Gray asked

"Oh well, I think it was about 101 but she seemed that it was going down why?" Mira said

"We need to check it again. She feels a lot warmer than last time I was here."

"Ok just give me a second." Mira came back and checked the girl's temp.

"This is bad it's back up. Almost over 104. I'll check to see what fever reducer I have here."

Silly girl, Gray thought. We were almost better than you pulled this stunt. Well at least I found where you were hiding. Just get better soon.

I could her Lucia mumbling in her sleep, something about a village and a brother, maybe? I could see her starting to open her eyes

"Hey" I said.

"Hmm oh hi." Lucia said, her face was pale but her cheeks were bright red.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Not really, my head hurts and I feel hot."

That's when Mira came in and gave Lucia a glass of water and some medication.

"Thanks"

"No problem. By the way my name is Mira." She said happily

++++.

"So I know you are still sick but will you tell us what happened, you know earlier." I suddenly said.

"Ok but it's a long story. Hmm, Where to even start."

"How about the people you keep calling Hunters" I asked

"What I know and have been told is that the Hunters are actually Fairy Hunters. My people have been running from them for hundreds of years. We finally had enchants and knights putting up barriers." I explained.

"This is where I come in. My name is Lucia, and yes, I'm a fairy but I'm not ordinary." I said

"What do you mean your not ordinary?" Gray asked.

"You see theres a legend in the village. That when twins are born into a family they can bring goodness and evil to the village and they would have more power than any normal fairy. They control the elements. That would be my brother and I. He controls Earth and Air while I control Fire and Water"

"I see"

"Well since we have more power the Hunters found us from giving off too much of an energy source. They set the whole village on fire and everything was burning. Brother found me under a pillar that was on fire, that's how I my my burn, and he carried me out of the village but we were being chased. We came to this town and he suggested that we split up because of how much energy we gave off. That's when y-you found me being chased." There were tears swelling up in my eyes. I couldn't stop them them just came out. Then I felt a familiar hand touch my shoulder.

"It will be ok. I'll protect you and we will find your brother again." Gray said with a worried look on his face.

"Tha-Thank you so much for what you have done for me!" I cried.

"Ya but for now just get some sleep." He said nudging my shoulder back and pulled the covers over me.

I didn't fall asleep instantly and when I was half awake I heard Gray say "I didn't know she had suffered so much, I just wish I could have found her sooner."

"I know but we didn't even know if fairies were real and now look. We will help her don't worry. Come on I'll fix you something to eat since its almost night you must be hungry." said Mira.

"Ok but after that I'll keep watch over her." Gray replied

I found a smile appearing on my face as i heard the door close and I drifted off into my dreamland.


	4. Brother?

I was flying away. They were closing in on me. I have to fly faster, too late. One of the Hunters had caught one of my legs with his whip, pulling me closer to him. I tried to run away but I couldn't. Then brought in arm reach and grabbed one of wings. No! He's going to tear it off!

Right as I heard the rip of my wing, my opened and I screamed. I sat up trying to calm myself down.

"It was just a dream." I murmured.

The door burst open and Gray and a pink haired guy came running in.

"Lucia, whats wrong we heard you screaming from downstairs!" Gray asked her worried.

"Ya, that was a blood chilling scream" said the pink haired guy.

"Aye sir!" said a blue cat flying in behind him.

Wait a blue cat flying, I can't believe what I'm seeing but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since I'm a fairy, I thought to myself.

"Oh, sorry I'm fine it was just a nightmare and who might you be?." I answered them.

"Right, you probably think I'm some pervert. I'm Natsu and this is Happy!" Natsu replied.

"Are you sure your ok? Gary asked her

"I'm perfectly fine."

Gray walked toward her and put his hand on her forehead.

"You still feel a little warm, Mira will be up with your medicine soon so that should help." He told her

"Thanks for all you've done for me." I felt my face turn even more red.

"Hey Gray are you sure? Look her face is getting bright red!" Natsu said

"Shut up!" I threw one of my pillows at him

"What did I do!" He threw it back at me

Gray went back over to Natsu and sacked the back of his head. "Come on Natsu lets go behind you make her feel worse!" he told him.

"But I still don't know what I did!" he cried.

Pushing Natsu out the door Gray said "Lucia, Mira will be up soon with breakfast and some medicine for you but don't worry I'm just downstairs so yell if you need me."

"Thanks you guys!" I told him

++++.

After Mira came up and gave me my things, I felt sleep pulling at me and finally giving in I laid down and fell asleep. I could feel the blanket being pulled up to my shoulders and thought Thanks Mira.

Everything was foggy and I could hear water running near by. I'm dreaming, no this is brother! He's trying to talk to me! I walk farther in to the fog to find our normal meeting spot. I walked until I could see his outline.

"Blaze!" I called out to him, I was so happy to see him.

"Lucia, over here!" Blazed called back

I ran into his rams and hugged him, so happy to see a familiar face. I felt him hug me back and by now I had tears coming don my face.

"Its ok, your big brother is here now." He said softly.

I laughed a little "Remember your only older by 10 minuets!"

"Yes, but that means I'm still your big brother."

"Fine but how are you, where are you, are the Hunters after you?"

"Lucia calm down everything is fine. I've managed to go a few towns over from where we left ditching the Hunters. I'm also concealing my powers from them like Dad taught us."

"Dad.I wonder if he made it out? Blaze what if he didn't then it would just be me and you!"

"I didn't want to tell you but leaving the village, he stopped some of the Hunters that were after us and I-I don't know why happened after that."

I began to cry first it was Mom and now Dad. I felt Blaze's arm around me once again.

"Listen we don't have much time, so listen carefully. Stay hidden and be careful and tell me where have you ended up?"

"Oh, right now I'm staying at a magic guild called Fairy Tail and everyone there has been really nice!" I cheered up

"Have they found out about anything?"

"Yes they know everything."

"Dammit, Lucia you just couldn't help it transforming could you!"

"Don't be angry with me! They won't tell anyone!"

"Fine but tell me what town is Fairy Tail in anyway?"

"Magnolia, I didn't get far because I had a fever."

"Well I'm just glad your better now, but I've dot to go using anymore will alert them of me"

"Ok but keep in touch"

And with that I woke up smiling.

++++.

I got up and of bed. Walking towards the door, I realized that I've been wearing the same clothes for days. Suddenly the door opened and Gray walked in carrying a bag.

"I thought you might be up."He said

"Yup, I'm feeling better thanks to you guys!"

"By the way, I got you some clothes. Lucy picked them out so don't worry." He said as he handed me the bag.

"Are you sure? I mean you have helped me so much already!"

"Its fine just change and come down its almost dinner time."

I looked out the window and found out he was right. The sun was just starting to set.

"Ok I'll be done soon!"

++++.

Now wearing fresh clothes, black shorts and a blue tank top, I looked in the mirror and found my hair a mess. The messy brown hair was a little below my hip. I found a ponytail and out it up. Then I made my way downstairs. I saw Mira, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and lots of unfamiliar faces I would probably learn soon.

"Hey" I called out and smiled.

"Lucia! Hey come over and sit with us!" Lucy called out.

Walking over, I felt like everyone was watching me. I turned and realized almost everyone was.

"um… Hi" I said as I sat down.

"Feeling better?" asked Erza

"Yes, thank you"

"We just ordered so hopefully you like what we got you!" Natsu said.

"Are you kidding I'll eat about anything, I could eat a horse!" I laughed while the others smiled and laughed.

That's good she seems like herself again, Gray thought to himself. As they started talking about other things Mira brought over the food. Taking their first few bits, the group heard a commotion at the door. Suddenly one of the Fairy Tail members came bursting through the door out cold.

I look up and at the door. I saw the outline of them. I was panicking!

"No they found me already!" I whispered.

"Who found you?" It was Gray

"Its them, the Hunters!"

"Are you sure I mean battles happen all the time here."

"Yes its them I can sense their magic"

Gray was starting to get worried, looking at Lucia he saw fear in her eyes. He felt like he had to protect her. That when they walked in.

"Oh Lucia come out, come out where every you are!" a familiar voice said.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Mira asked from behind the counter.

"I was told I could find my baby sister here" it said again.

"No it can't be!" I whispered to Gray.

"Do you know this person?"

"Yes"

I walked out towards him.

"Blaze what are you doing here?" I asked him

"Ah, there you are Lucia! After I contacted you I rushed over to find you" Blaze answered

"Hey Lucia, who's this?" Gray asked

"Its m-my brother!"

Coming in to the guild were the group of Hunters I sensed.

"Brother what, how are you here and why are you with the Hunters!"

"All will be explained in good time little sister but for now I need you to come with me"

"What! Why?"

"Because the Hunters need our powers and together we could make the world a better place"

"What are you talking about! The Hunters have always been after us!Whats gotten into you!" I was screaming at him, I couldn't control my anger. I could feel my power level rise.

"I see you don't waste time putting up your defenses but you see your coming with me wither you want to or not" Blazed told his sister.


	5. What a View!

_**Gray**_

"Your coming with me with you want to or not" Blaze repeated.

"I will not! What are you trying to do? Lucia yelled

"She's not going anywhere." I told him but he just brushed me off.

"Little sister you will understand soon enough but for now if you will not come I will make you! Transform!"

A bright light surrounded him after a few seconds Blaze stood there wearing light blue pants and top while his wing smaller than Lucias' his are green, but only one wing.

"Brother what happened to our wing?" Lucia cried.

"All will be told soon enough but for now its your turn." He told her.

"Fine, Transform" Lucia was wrapped in a white light while her clothes turned to red shorts and top while her wings blue. Her hair that was in a ponytail fell down her back flowing freely.

"Lucia, wait you don't have to fight alone. Let us help!" I pointed toward the guild." I told her.

"Alright, please take down the Hunters for me." Lucia said as she starting flying toward her brother.

"Lets go you heard her!" Natsu shouted.

"Yes its been awhile since something has happened." Erza agreed.

Everyone charged the Hunters. It happened so quick I barley noticed Lucia fly out of the guild hall. We defeated the Hunters rather quickly, so I ran out the door after Lucia to help her.

++++.

_**Lucia**_

I flew after my brother only to find him gone. Damn Earth magic I thought. I have to stay off the ground but he also controls the air.

"Blaze come out and explain yourself!"

He appeared over in a alley "Aw, but thats no fun."

"Now tell me why you need me and what has happened yo your wing?" I asked. I was angry but also a little conceded for him.

"Your always impatient! Fine since we were born you know about the twins curse correct?"

"Yea, but what does this have to do with that?"

"Together we have power that could help protect us from people that want our power. By sacrificing a wing we could create a potion and rid the world of the pests! Now dear sister give me that wing of your!"

Blaze lunged at me but I dodged and started to fly away but a vine caught my leg.

"Fire Dance" I called and the vine burned away.

"You can burn things all you want but it won't help, Whirl Wind!" He called out.

There was a wind tunnel on my sides surrounding me, so I flew up. He hit me with a magic energy shot as soon as he saw me. I tumbled to the ground.

Walking over to me he said "I always knew you were the weaker one thats why I've protected your sorry ass. So help me now and come with me!"

"Dance of the Flames!" I there a fire ball as him then "Water Cloud!" a ball of water went at him. The first one hit him and the second knocked him off his feet onto the ground. As I started to get up he came back at me, I can't make a shot from here, he's coming too fast, I thought.

"Ice-Make Lance" a voice called from behind. The lance hit Blaze and sent him flying. I felt a hand gray my arm and help me up.

"You okay?" Gray asked

"I-I'm fine, thanks." I replied.

"The Hunters have been taken out but what of your brother?"

We turned and look at where he laid. Some snow had been knocked off the roofs and landed on him. We heard him grain and get up. He started to fly away as best as he could and said "I'll be back don't think this is over! I will have your wing!"

I turned to Gray "I'm sorry." I felt tears forming at my eyes.

Don't be sorry things happen. Ask anyone at the guild. They've been through a lot." Gray assured me.

I looked up at him and found a goofy smile on his face. My tears stopped and I got an idea.

"Hey Gray, how do you feel about heights?"

"Their okay I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Well the guild is a few blocks away and.." I grabbed is hand and flew up "Hang on tight!" I told him.

"Wha-What a minute can you even fly with someone!" He sounded nervous

"Don't worry I used a power enchainment for things like this but look isn't the view amazing!"

He looked down "I can't believe this! I've never seen Magnolia like this before."

As Fairy Tail cam into view everyone was outside waving. I placed Gray on the ground and I hovered.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

A tiny old man walked forward "Dear girl we have been through worse now I believe we haven't meet yet. I'm Fairy Tail's master, Master Makarov." He said

"Wow Gramps is being formal!" Natsu called from behind.

"Enough Natsu, Now Lucia we know about your seer and from what happened today, we want to help you."

I dropped to my knees, letting my wings touch the ground. Tears coming out again. "Even after today you still are kind to me and you want to help me but my brother will be back and will want my wings. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened." I told him

"Child, we have been through more than you think do not worry. Keep you head up. Once you come to Fairy Tail you become part of the family."

"Hey Gramps what if she joined Fairy Tail?" Gray asked, smiling again.

"Hmm" Master said.

He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, everyone was smiling waiting for my reply.

"So will you join Fairy Tail Lucia?" Master said.


	6. A New Family?

_**Lucia**_

Standing up my wings went away an dI was eating normal clothes again. Black pants, blue tank top, and a black jacket. My hair was back in a ponytail. (A/N I forgot I started this in the winter time so I had to change a few things sorry!)

"You mean I wouldn't be a burden to you guys?"

"Of course not!" Gray said He was still smiling.

"Well if its okay with everyone, then I think I will!"

Cheers went through the guild.

Mira came over "Come with me. What color do you want and where would you like it?"

"Huh color, where, what?" I asked her

"Oh you probably don't know but in guilds you get a mark showing you belong to them." Mira replied.

"Oh I see. Sorry I'm not used to this yet"

"Its okay you'll learn lots here!" Mira said smiling.

Dragging me away from the cheers, she brought me to where they kept the marks.

"Now what color and where?"

Hmm, maybe clue and my shoulder."

She got out a blue and put it on my shoulder. Gray came walking over while she was putting it away.

"So its official now huh?" He asked me.

"You ber and you better be good to her!" Mira smiled and walked toward the others, who were planning a party.

"Mira!" Gray called, blushing

I burst out laughing. Someone like him can blush? I thought to myself

"Whats so funny?" Gray asked turning towards me

"Oh nothing" I replied

"Did Mira say something to you?"

"Nope, nothing"

Gray's smile starte to disappear " Hey Lucia is everything okay now I mean you brother is after you for some reason."

"Actually no maybe I should tell Master I can't join after all. Blaze will be back and will want my wings."

"Wait why your wings? And did he tel you what he's doing with the Hunters? And your not going to quit Fairy Tai just because of him. Tell me what happened after you flew out of the here."

So many questions, I thought. " Blaze wants to get rid of magic users. He thinks they want our magic and to sell us off. He wants it so if he runs into a magic user he can take away their magic basically killing them off. In order to do so you need the twins in the legend. Together their wings and magic combined could create a potion so strong, that it might work."

I tried to explain cal my but fear took over me. I thought about having my wings torn off and everyone I knew gone.

Gray could tell something was bothering me. He walked up to me and up his arms around my body. I hugged him back and started crying.

"Shh Lucia, everything will be okay. Fairy Tail won't let hem do anything to you. I promise we will protect you."

I let go of him and he wiped some tears off my face.

"Thank you." I whispered

"We have to tell Gramps this though so he knows whats happened." Gray said grabbing my hand.

"Okay but will he be angry?"

"Angry at what?" Master asked, who had been near.

"Gramps, Lucia needs to talk to you." Gray said serious.

"Alright meet me up in my office." He replied walking away.

Still holding gym hand he brought me through the busy guild, putting up decorations and such. Upstairs I was brought to what I'm guessing was Master's office.

Opening the door Gray let go of my hand. I frowned a bit but what why am I frowning? I thought

Master was sitting behind his desk and motioned for us to sit. Closing the door I noticed a big bland guy sitting gin the corner. He looks kids scary I thought.

He noticed I was staring at me and said "So you the fairy everyone is talking about? Well I'm Laxus."

"Hello." I waved

"Stop scaring her Laxus, can't you go a minute without scaring someone?"

"What did you say?" Laxus replied standing yup.

"Enough you two either be good or leave!" Master yelled at them " Now please sit down."

Laxus grumbled and put this sound pod on. Gray and I sat in the chairs in front of the master's desk.

"Now child what could be bother you?" He asked

I explaied what I told Gray and we sat in silent for awhile before Master stood.

"Well it can't be helped then." Master started.

Great I knew this was a bad idea. I should have just flew away or stayed hiding or gone back to look for my people.

"We'll just have to be on the look out for your brother and the Hunters." Master finished

"Wait, what your not making me leave?" I asked him surprised.

He gave me a confused look "Why would we make you leave after you just joined our family?"

He had a point, I thought. "Well you know so nothing happened to hurt the guild or something like that."

"Dear we would never turn out backs on one of our own. We will help you and keep you safe."

"Lucia remember Fairy Tail is your family now!" Gray called out.

"Correct, now I do believe there is a party waiting for us." Master replied

"Yea! Lets go!" I told them. I don't think I've been this happy for a long time.


	7. A New Fairy?

_**Sorry the beginning is a little boring I wasn't sure what to write about so I hope you like it and please keep reading. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Gray **_

I kept my eyes on here almost all night. Am I turning into a stalker? Nah I don't think so, I just want her safe, I thought to myself.

I went to grab some drinks for us and came back to find Lucia asleep on a bench.

"Now what do I do?" I murmured

I heard a voice behind me "If you want you can take her to my place, I'm about to head there now."

I turned to find Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

"Will she be okay there I mean what if her brother come back or" I stopped "Okay fine it would be better if she stayed with you than me."

"Alright just let me get my things and we can head to my place." Lucy said looking for her things.

Walking about Natsu and Happy stayed and had smilies on their faces

"You liiiikkee her!" They said in union

"Shut up I do not!"

Lucy came back and asked "I'm ready. Now how are we getting her there?"

They looked at me and stared. Oh no what are they thinking I thought.

"Hey Gray just pick her up and lets go." Lucy called walking toward the door.

"But what if she wakes up?" I called back

"Look at where she is, of she's not waking up through this I think you fine." Natsu called heading toward Lucy

"Fine, whatever." I grumbled

I picked her up and after a few tries, got her piggy back style. Walking out of the guild I saw a few people smiling, especially Mira. I found Lucy, Natsu, and Happy waiting for me and we went toward Lucy's place. A few giggles came from the dragon-slayer and the cat.

++++.

When we got there I was told to lay Lucia on the bed. Pulling up the covers, I heard her mumble something a fire. That's right when I found her she was burnt on her leg. Should I ask her about it? Just what exactly has this girl gone through? I thought

"Hey Lucy, she'll be okay here right?"

"Of course or did you forget I'm a wizard and she's a fairy. I can always call on my spirits for help." Lucy replied

"Come on ice for brains lets go." Natsu called.

"What did you say hot head?" I replied.

"Really guys calm down everything will be fine. Gray you can come back in the morning." I heard Lucy call walking about the door.

"Okay then good night."

_**Lucia**_

After I heard the door close, I sat up remembering my dream. I still can't believe it burned. I wonder if anyone made it out okay?

Lucy came into the room " Oh your up, Gray just left if that's what your wondering."

"I just woke up a little bit ago but is this your place?"

"Yup, its small but it works so make your self comfy. Oh I almost forgot hold on." Running in her closet she pulled out a shopping bag. "Here Gray got these for you. I helped pick them out so I hope you like them but if you don't you can always look through my closet."

"Thanks" I said.

"Its no problem!"

"I almost forgot to ask I know Gray has ice magic but thats about it what about you and the others?"

"I'm glad you asked let me show you! Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

As she called out those words a puff of smoke appeared and a figure in it.

"Hello Lucy my love you called for me." It said.

"Yes, Loke I was showing Lucia what my magic is."

"Ah, I see well I am Leo but you can call me Loke if you want. I am the leader of the zodiac or the lion."

"In other words he is a celestial spirit and I am a Celestial Spirit Mage. I have these keys and from them I can call out the spirit and they can help with things." Lucy said smiling.

"Wow thats amazing! I've never seen anything like it, please do it again!" I said

"Lucy why not call out Plue?" Loke called

"Okay but you have to go back first."

I watched as he waved good bye and vanished.

"Wh-Where did he go?"

"Oh he went back to the spirit world. Open Gate of the"

Before Lucy could finish I looked out the window and thought I saw someone familiar passing by.

"Lucy wait, I need to check something out. Transform!" I called out. White light forming around me and I appeared in my regular fairy form except now you could see the guild mark.

"Lucia its like 1 a.m. what could you have to do?"

Opening the window, I flew out and down the street toward him. Can it really be him? Even thought I thought the whole village was set on fire I thought

"cia, Lucia, Lucia where are you going?" I heard her calling from her window

"I'll be back in 5 minutes. Don't worry."

Flying down the road I looked at every alley and shop. He couldn't have gotten far unless he was flying too. Then I heard it. It was music, thats his magic. I flew in that direction and found him fighting off some Hunters. He was hovering with his purple wings and long sleeve green shirt and some jeans.

"Hunter!" I called out to him "Dance of the Fire!" Fire flared at the Hunters.

"Lucia! You-You're alive! D Major!" Hunter called out music surrounding the rest of the Hunters. Covering their ears the turned and ran from the scene.

"Hunter!" I called out to him "Dance of the Fire!" Fire flared at the Hunters.

"Lucia! You-You're alive! D Major!" Hunter called out music surrounding the rest of the Hunters. Covering their ears the turned and ran from the scene.

Hunter made it out of the village alive what if there are others who made it out too? Hunter just kept looking at me wide eyed and he looked a little pale too.

"Hey, Hunter where have you been, how did you make it out, are there other, are you okay, are you hurt, are are… theres just so many questions and your probably tired and hey something" I starting crying it was so good to see a familiar face. We started to fly towards each other.

"Oh uh sorry Its just I thought you didn't make it out and I'm fine and just how are you and how did you make it out?" Hunter asked starting to smile

"Its a long story but guess what I joined a magic guild called Fairy Tail and they have helped me so much and you'll never believe me but Blaze he he well I'll explain later its just so good to see you."

"I know its good to kn-" before he could finish he fell from where he was hovering and in to the snow. He would have landed face-first but I caught his arm.

"Hunter, Hunter, HUNTER!" I called but he wouldn't wake up. I have to get him back to Lucy's. I hope she won't be mad but for now I have to worry about getting him back there.

_**So I just realized that I name the new guy Hunter and the people after the fairies are the Hunters. There is nothing going on between them its still the same as with Lucia the Hunters are after Hunter so if you could please forgive me!**_


	8. A New Fairy? part 2

_**Lucia**_

After finally getting hunter back to Lucy's place, I found that she had some of her spirits out and helping her look. It looked like a girl with pink fluff who kept saying "Sorry" and a little white snowman thing.

"Lucy!" I called out, trying to fly while carrying Hunter.

"Lucia where did you go and who's that, also this is Plue and Aries, the ram." She called coming to help me. "Aries can you make a ball of wool to help us get him up there and Plue thanks for helping us look you can go back now.

"Yes sorry" Aries said and brought out a large amount of wool.

"So what happened and who is this?" Lucy asked again

"This is Hunter, he's also a fairy and he was my friend from the village." I replied

"Hunter? As in the Hunters who are after you!" Her eyes starting to get wide.

"No, in the village he's taken out the most of the real Hunters so I gave him the nickname Hunter. His real name is Sam."

"Does he use elements magic too?"

"Only the twins can use the elements but everyone specializes in a magic and can master others too. His magic is music. He uses notes and songs to control his enemies or destroy them." I said now trying to drag him up the stairs with the help of Lucy and Aries.

"Oh should I call the others and let them know what has happened?"

"If you want but he won't be up for awhile. See when we use a large amount of magic for a long period we can get fevers or we can't transform for awhile and are in a vulnerable state. I can't feel much magic coming from him so I don't think he can transform."

"When will he wake up though?" Lucy said as we finally got him on the bed.

"Most likely in a few hours or tomorrow afternoon. It depends on which spell he used. Weak or Strong ones."

"Wow fairy magic is strange and sounds difficult. You said fairies specialize in one magic but can also master others. What others do you use."

After getting Hunter finally settled we plopped down in chairs and Lucy sent Aries back to her world.

"About that since I'm one of the cursed twins it was harder to master my powers since I had two. I wasn't really allowed to learn others except Blaze tried to teach me a little Earth magic. See watch, Revive!" I pointed at a plant in the apartment and it bloomed back to its original state.

"Wow thats cool so you have Fire, Water, and some Earth!"

"Actually thats about all I can do." I laughed.

"That's okay its cool that you have more than one power!"

"Ya, I guess so." I said yawning.

"Well it is almost morning so lets try to get some sleep." Lucy said handing me some blankets

I made a little bed on the floor and felt Lucy lay down her blankets next to me, laying down.

"Goodnight, Lucia"

"Night"


	9. The Wings

_**Lucia**_

Its been a few days since we brought Hunter to Lucy's. Gray and Natsu and Happy had came in the morning and freaked out to see another guy in Lucy's bed. After calming them down, I explained to them what I told Lucy. They thought it might be better to move Hunter to the guild, that way if brother came back he would be safe.

"I'm actually starting to get worried about Hunter, he should have woken up by now. He must of used his most powerful spell multiply times." I said as we were walking toward the guild.

Natsu was carrying Hunter while we walked beside him. I wanted to fly him but they wouldn't let me because it might alert someone that there are fairies in this town.

Reaching the guild, I felt a strange power. Blaze is near. I can't let him find Hunter. I thought

"Hey guys can you take him the rest of the way, I forgot something back at Lucy's." I lied

"Sure but I'll come with you." Lucy replied smiling

"No it's okay, I'll be fine. I promise it will only take a second." Why am I saying this? Maybe it would be better for someone to come with me. I thought

"Just be careful and look out for anything." Gray said. He looked kinda worried.

"10 minutes tops and I'll be back, if not you send a search party!" I laughed.

They laughed and waved walking the rest of the way to the guild thought it looked like Gray was still worried.

I walked to the near alley and yelled "Transform" A white light formed around leaving me with my usual blue wings and red outfit.

"I knew you were up to something." a voice called out behind me. I turned to find it was Gray.

"I'm not up to anything, I thought it might be quicker to fly back than walk." I said

"Oh really so you don't mind if I come then."

"You don't have to I will only be a few minutes."

"Then tell me what you need."

"Fine you win, I felt Blaze's magic around so I wanted to check it out." I was starting to hover.

"Lucia, you could have just told us, you know its not safe for you around here."

"I would only have taken a sec.." I started to was cut off.

"What if he caught you? What if you lost your wing? I don't care what you say I'm coming with you and you can't stop me."

"I can't win this fight huh?" I asked

"Nope, not a chance." Any anger in is voice melted away and was replaced with a smile.

"Fine lets go before he finds us."

"Don't try to fly away from me either."

"Okay, okay I got it don't worry."

Gray reached for my hand and said "Alright now you can't get away. So lead us to where you felt his magic"

++++.

_**Gray**_

I can't believe she would go looking for Blaze without us and after what he did to her, how can she just go after him? I thought

Lucia was leading me all the way across town. I still had a hold of her hand. I'm not letting go even if she begs me. I thought

She started to slow down and I whispered " Are we there?"

"Yea, shh I need to hear what he's saying." Lucia replied

"You still haven't found him! Idiots you can't find one simple fairy!" Blaze shouted at some Hunters. He was also in his fairy form

"We're sorry, your sister showed up and helped him. We don't know where she could of took him. She may have taken him to that guild but it could be dangerous to go back." Said a Hunter

"I don't care, we need him as bait to lure Lucia out. That may have been our only chance to get her." Blaze looked at where Lucia and I were hiding.

"He sensed have to get out of here!" Lucia said trying to go back down the way we came but some Hunters appeared, blocking the path.

"Damn" I murmured. I should alert the guild they have noticed us. Shooting some ice in the air it turned into the guild's mark.

"Lucia, Fairy Tail should be here soon." I told her

"Good, who's knows what might happen."

Coming from behind the line of Hunters blocking the path Blaze appeared.

"Its good to see you again sister. Have you come to help me?" He said smirking

"No way would I ever give you my wing." Lucia screamed at him

"I know that but there are ways to make you give us that wing."

"She never will so give up!" I said to him

"Who are you again?" Blaze said

I hung my head in annoyance "My name is Gray and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. Your not going to hurt her."

"Grappling Vines! Just sit and watch." Blaze said and vines wrapped around me.

"Dammit, I can't freeze them. Lucia fly away and look for the others" I called to her

"No, I can't leave you hear Dance of the Fire!" Lucia called and shot fireballs into the air.

She's telling them where we are, they better hurry I thought

"Now Lucia…" Blaze said disappearing into the ground. "Be a good girl and give me your wing!"

Lucia started hovering higher but Blaze appeared behind her.

"Lucia behind you!" I called but realized I was late.

Blaze grabbed the top part of Lucia's wing, trying to pull on it.

"Stop it! Let go!" Lucia kept yelling

"Hold still and it be over soon!" Blaze yelled back

That was when I heard a rip and Lucia scream. Suddenly a sword was thrown at Blaze. I turned to find Erza. Lucia was no longer hovering, she was on the ground, some tears coming out of her eyes. Natsu came over and burned the vines off me.

I walked toward Lucia, who had Lucy and Mira trying to calm her down but she kept crying and crying.

"Lucia?" I called out to her but no response

I looked over her and then her wings, they were all there but now there was a tear coming from the top to almost the middle.


	10. A Trip?

**Sorry this is another short chapter and sorry it took so long to get out to you guys!**

ts been about two days since Lucia's wing ripped. During that time Hunter had woken up and explained that he had heard Blaze talking to the Hunters about his plans. He had also been searching for Lucia. Seeing that her wing was ripped and he was taught to heal with his magic, to go back to the village to see if there were a few supplies left to make the things he needed. Only thing was the village was a good 3 day journey away and with Lucia's power draining they had to hurry and set out the next day, of coarse taking Gray, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Happy.

_**Lucia**_

About half of my magic has been used up, I wonder if I'll be able to hold out? It doesn't matter I have to or risk losing parts of my powers. I thought

We left Fairy Tail early that morning, Hunter and I leading the way to our village. We've been walking basically all day in a forest and we were almost near the end. The next thing would be the mountain we had to cross. Only it would soon be dark.

Looking up from the ground, I noticed Hunter was up front and I had made my way to the back. When did I do that? I could feel my feet slow down and I tried to use the trees to guide me. Gray turned and noticed me.

"Hey guys wait up." He called walking away from them

"No I'm fine lets keep going" I tried to sound strong

"Its going to be dark soon anyway, so why not break camp here? Your probably tired from staying in that form right?" Gray turned to me with that worried look on his face

"I agree, we can countiue tomorrow right now we get ready for nightfall." Erza said putting down her stuff

"Yeah, we've gone a good distance so far" Lucy chimed in

"Aye, Sir!" Happy called

"Whattt, that's all we're going and we haven't meet anything to beat up yet!" Natsu wined

"Shut it, flame brain. How would you like to walk with wing being covered and having to keep using magic to stable them." Gray whacked him on the head

"Oww, that hurt you popsicle! Okay, sorry Lucia I didn't think of it that way."

"We're just lucky she has more power than a regular fairy or she might have collapsed by now." Hunter called, helping set up a tent.

"Don't worry guys, I still have about half left." I tried to assure them

"It doesn't matter, your grower weaker by the day, we'll have to pick up the pace tomorrow" Hunter called setting up anything tent

"While we get things set up why don't you try to rest?" Gray said to me smiling

Why is it when he smiles, I do whatever he says? I thought "Yeah, okay." I slid down the closest tree to me and shut my eyes, trying to find a comfy spot. Geez, why do I have such huge wings.

_**Gray**_

I watched as Lucia moved every few minutes and let out a little laugh. When she was standing or walking you couldn't tell there was wings under her cloak but when she sat you could see little outlines of them.

We finished putting up the tents and Lucy and Erza tried to make dinner. Natsu had gotten a fire going which helped. I caught myself looking in Lucia's direction every so often, but not only me I noticed but I saw Hunter glance few times too.

"So does she really have as much magic as she says?" I asked Hunter

Glancing up at me e said "Its hard to tell since her powers are a bit different but I think she's fine for now. She's always so stubborn." Hunter replied

"Haha… you two have known each other for awhile, so what was she like?"

"Her mom had always been fragile and sick, I was told and after Blaze and her were born, she had died. The twins had to be raised by their father. Only thing was he blamed Lucia for what happened to his wife since she was younger. Even others at school ignored and made fun of her since she couldn't control her powers like the rest and her brother. Blaze had always been there to back her up though, so going trough all this has mostly likely been hard on her. I'm glad she's meet Fairy Tail, so promise me you'll protect her or I'll have to show you my magic." Hunter said while holding up his palm music notes danced around

"You don't have to worry Fairy Tail and I promise to keep her safe."

"Good now it smells like supper is almost done, lets go check it out." Hunter said walking off

I was watching Lucia was we came up to the others. I'm guessing she finally fell asleep since she wasn't moving as much. I didn't know she had a childhood like that or a life like that. I vow not to let anything like that happen to her again. I will protect her.


	11. What's this Feeling?

_**Lucia**_

Light was shining through the opening of the tent and I could feel someone nudge my shoulder. Then came "cia, Lucia, Lucia come on its morning."

Opening one eye, I found Lucy smiling like she was having fun trying to wake me up. I wonder what i've been sleeping through?

Turning over, I heard and felt a smack.

Lucy started laughing and I realized what just happened, my wing had just smacked her in the face!

I started to sit up groggily.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot that i was in my other form." I pleaded

"It's okay, I've never been hit with a wing before!" Still laughing but then remembering why she came "Oh yeah breakfast is almost ready. I was told to wake you up."

"I'm the last one up?" I asked

"Yea, and you sleep like a rock! It was hard to get you up." Lucy said walking out of the tent.

I got up slowly and waled toward the others. They were happily eating their breakfast. I took a seat next to Gray and was offered my share.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Gray asked

"A little bit better than before." I replied but before saying anything else, Hunter and I both looked up each other. "Hunters!" we said in union.

The rest just gave us a weird look like we spoke in another language.

"Hunter use your Sonic Wave spell to look for them, we'll get everything ready to go." I said

"Got it, Transform!" Hunter said running away.

"What's Sonic Wave do?" Erza asked

"Its a locator spell, he can either look for people or see how many there are and how far away they are. Its pretty helpful." I replied

"Ah, I see that would be a very useful spell but why does he need to use it?." Erza said

"Hunters are our trail, we need to get everything packed up and go!" I said, my hands started to tremble at the thought of running into them.

Everyone scrambled trying to get things together but Gray stayed by me.

"Lucia its going to be okay, I know it will. Just stay close to me." He said grabbing my hands, trying to calm me down

"Thanks Gray, your always there for me lately." I told him

We walked towards one of the tents and hurriedly took it apart. Grabbing everything in sight and Hunter came back panting like he ran a marathon.

"We got about 25 Hunters a 1 mile away." Hunter reported, in his fairy form he had the purple wings with music notes and green shirt and jeans.

"Alright then lets get going!" Natsu said taking off

"Aye, Sir!" Happy followed

"Um.. Natsu, Happy, that's the wrong way, its actually this way." Hunter pointed toward the opposite direction.

"Oh, I knew that. I was uh test you ya." Natsu said turning the other way.

"Geez Natsu, your always in a rush." Lucy complained going after him, with Erza trailing behind.

"Hey guys hold on I'm gonna try something." I said

"What are you planning now?" Gray asked

"I was thinking of making a clone or two to get them off our trail." I replied

"You can't! That would drain you even more." Hunter was angry

"But I'm one of the only ones able to do it."

"How is she one of the only ones able to perform this spell?" Gray asked

"We aren't really suppose to talk about it but i guess it doesn't matter anymore." Hunter started "The cursed twins have their normal powers but they also have some secret and rare powers. Extra powers about every fairy use and there are lots of different one but cloning, speed flying, and anything you can think of that aren't natural or common are classified as rare. Example, mine are healing and combat meaning during battles I can see how a person fights and come up with plans."

I looked down at my feet. I hate talking about this but I don't have a choice anymore "My extra powers are manipulation meaning I can control things and make them do what I want, cloning which I think you understand, and speed flying meaning I can fly faster than the usual fairy." I talked while still looking down at my feet

"That's so cool! Can you show my some of that when we get back!" Natsu said jumping up and down with excitement.

Gray came up behind and smacked his head "Stupid pyro, she only has enough to stabilize herself right now. Think about it, when we get back you think she will have enough to perform spells."

"No, its okay, I should have enough to perform a little spell like that." I laughed, seeing those two fight was always fun to watch.

"Anyway, I'm going to perform the spell now." I said

"Your so stubborn. Fine whatever!" Hunter said

"Soul, Hear Me Call, Come and Take Form!" I chanted

Appearing next to me was another version of me. The others except Hunters, stood there with their mouths opening.

"Um, okay then please go off into the other direction until you reach the outer edge of the forest." I told it

It took off and we continued on our way towards another end of the forest.

++++.

The group walked almost the rest of the day but Hunter could still feel the Hunters nearby. It was getting near dusk but they decided it was better to keep walking through the night since they were being followed but by only half of the original amount. Apparently they took my bait.

I feel so drained now, my head was spinning. My legs gave away from under me and I fell to the ground. I could feel hands on my arms, trying to gently help me up again.

"Lucia are you okay?" Gray asked

"I'm sorry, I made you worry again. I'm fine don't worry about me." I smiled at him

"No your not, that spell took it out of you. I told you not to do it but do you ever listen to me no." Hunter chimed in

"You should know me by now, doing reckless things are my specialty."

"I wish they weren't"

"i'm fine though lets keep moving." I started moving again but quickly found my friend, the ground.

"Your not fine, keep tripping and you'll risk ripping your wing even more."

"But we h-have to keep moving. If we keep walking through the night we would be there by the afternoon" I tried to convince them.

"She's right we should keep moving. I'll help her, don't worry about a thing." Gray said pulling me up and on to his back, piggy back style.

"That's fine just be carful with her. Her wings almost drag on the ground." Hunter said

"Someone needs some sleep." Gray whispered

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Hunter took the lead and was leading us toward the village again. While behind in the back, Gray and I laughed over what had just happened.

After a few minutes I asked "Are you sure its okay to carry me? I'm not too heavy or anything?I mean my wings do add a few pounds"

"Don't worry, your barley nothing." He said quietly "Why don't you try and get some rest, its been a long day."

"It wouldn't be very far though. Everyone else has to walk and stuff." I realized, he was right I could really use some rest

"Don't worry about them, they don't have to keep in a fairy form for days." He laughed a little

"Thanks, I mig-might take you up on y-your offer." I said yawning, closing my eyes I felt the world around me vanish

++++.

_**Gray**_

Oh gods, what have I done! I pulled her onto my bag and now I said she could sleep! I guess she did need some rest though. Why did I act without thinking? I mean not that I don't mind her, I just hope she doesn't mind.

I felt her breath, in and out, in and out. It was almost a little calming knowing I have her near me and not stumbling around. I wish this moment wouldn't end.


	12. Traveling!

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Its not very good though, I wasn't sure how to write this so just hang in there with me!**_

_**Gray**_

We walked most of the day and finally took a break when we were almost there. I placed Lucia to rest with her back against a tree. She looked so peaceful, I thought

"Okay guys, we don't have much more to go its up this hill and then a few miles to the left." Hunter explained

"We've already gone soooo faaarrr!" Natsu complained

"Oh get over it already, besides were almost there." Gray argued

"No I won't get over it, Ice Princess!"

"Lizard Breath"

"I'm not a lizard, I'm a dragon!"

"That's enough you two, we don't have time to bicker!" Erza commanded

The two started cheers and bouncing up and down holding on to each other.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu called

"You got it!" I said

++++.

"Alright is everyone rested enough?" Hunter asked

"Just a minute, I need to get Lucia anything she needs." I called

I walked over to the tree she was learning on and nudged her shoulder.

"Lucia, come on time to wake up. I'm actually surprised you haven't woken up yet." I laughed

Her eyes started opening little by little.

"Gray? How much farther?" Lucia questioned

"Not much, here are you thirsty?" Reaching my hand out, I offered her a bottle with water inside.

"Ya, I guess." She answered, her cheeks were rosy red

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Sorta." She said handing back the water

"Well it won't be too much longer so just hold on."

"Thanks Gray, I owe you." Lucia said closing her eyes again.

I started to pick her up again but she was hot to touch. No, no not again. This can't be happening again! I thought

"Guys, Lucia is burning up. We have to hurry." I felt like I was in a panic, didn't know where my feet would take me

"Calm down it will be ok, we just need to hurry and fix her wing." Hunter said

With help from Erza, Lucia was riding piggy back style on me again. I used some of my magic to try and help her cool down. Hey if anyone needs to cool down, I'm the best one to help. Still, she felt warm.

++++.

Somehow on the way, Lucy called out Horologium, with her on the inside and Natsu sitting on top of him.

"Again, why are you up there Natsu?" "She said irritated." Horologium said

"Cus, I'm tired so deal with it."

"Hey guys we're here." Hunter said

"Excellent now lets hurry to find those ingredients." Erza said with relief

"Actually to get in the village, the protectors are still up somehow. I need Lucia to help me activate it. It only opens when two fairies show their power." Hunter said

"Can she handle that?" I asked

"Well, I guess we'll find out." Hunter nudged her. "Lucia I need your powers to help open the gate. Can you handle that?"

A little nod came from her "Gray can you take me closer to it?"

Lucia and Hunter placed their hands on what looked like the forest but turned out to be a wall. Then their hands started glowing and the door started opening.

Lucia's breathing speeds up. "Guys lets hurry." I said

"Ok now it open, give me 15 min and I'll have everything ready. Well hopefully." Hunter said

++++.

Hunter scrambles around looking for things, he transforms into his other form. "Okay I got everything, now just a little bit of magic and its done!"

"Great hurry and put it on her wing." Natsu said

"Gray can you set her down and keep her from falling over. I need to rub this on her wing."

"Ya, sure." I say, Lucia slides down my back while I hold on to her. I put my arms around her while her head rolls onto my chest. I think I'm burning up now!

Hunter places the gel onto the wing and it starts to mend. Then he gives the rest of the container over to Gray. "Here make sure she uses this twice a day for a week. Oh and now that I've applied this to her wing she can transform back into her human form"

"Sure but why are you giving this to me?" I ask

"I'm going to try and teleport you back to the guild hall. I think felt Blaze's magic presence so theres no way we can go back the way we came."

"I thought you only had healing and combat?" Erza said

"Well I do but I was studying teleportation before this happened. I thought I could find a way to try and expand my powers. So lets see if this works."

"What about you?" Natsu asked

"I'll be fine trust me. Now let's see how this works. _**Starry Skies let me travel though you, to a far away place like no other. My destination is the Fairy Tail guild hall!**_" Hunter cries.

Suddenly a bright surrounds us everything starts to get fuzzy. I hold on tighter to Lucia, she's still so warm but at least her wing is fixed.

The light fades and I notice Natsu holding on to Lucy and Erza has a sword in her hands. Then there are gasps. We look around and find ourselves back in the Fairy Tail guild.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Wow ok its been a long time but I'm back with a new chapter! Also thank you **_SashaMonroe _**for all of the reviews! Now for the story!**_

++++++++++++++++++++++.

_**Lucia**_

We were transported back to the guild. Lucy crushed Natsu using him as a pillow to land on. Erza landed on some stools from the bar. Gray was still holding on to me against him, when I felt a thud, landing smack on the floor.

Everyone in the guild came rushing to the person closet to them. Making sure they were okay.

"Gray? Are we back?" I said softly, _honestly I felt like elephants just ramped me. I guess thats what I get for using too much magic. _

"Lucia? i can't believe your awake!" Gray shouted over the others.

"I don't feel too good. Did we get the stuff?"

"Oh ya! Here let me put more on you wing for you but lets go to the infirmary away from everyone."

He picked me up bridal style, causing a few to look and smile, and carried me up the steps. He set me on one of the beds. I felt as face face was burning and not just because my my fever.

"Thanks." I whispered as he pulled a jar out of his pocket filled with some purple stuff.

"No problem, I'm just glad we got your wing fixed." Gray smiled

It was quiet in the infirmary. Everyone was still chatting downstairs about our journey.

I tried to stand up but was pushed back down

"Where do you think your going?" Gray asked

"Downstairs. I'm thirsty." I replied

"Stay put, I'll get it for you. Maybe some medicine too. Since you have a little fever again. I'll be right back. If you move I won't be very happy." Gray teased

"Aye Sir!" I laughed but turned to a cough.

Once the door closed I thought it was better to change into my human form so I could start saving power. _Then it occurred to me, where's Hunter?_ A bright light surrounded me as I changed. I had on a blue top, black leggings, and some boots.

_Well I hope Gray won't get mad. _

I wobbly opened the door and made my way down stairs. Everyone had gone back to their business except for a few who listened to Natsu and Happy telling them what happened. Although I don't think half of that stuff happened. Erza was eating her strawberry cake while Lucy sat next to her drinking a strawberry and vanilla shake.

"Lucia!" Someone called. I was caught off guard and stumbled down the last few stairs.

"Oww." I muttered

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to stay put! But are you okay?"

I looked to find Gray. He looked angry ad worried. Is that possible? I couldn't keep a straight face though, I burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" Gray questioned

Then Mira came over and helped me up "Gray your clothes!"

"For crying out loud how does this always happen!"

Mira and I both giggled. Its good to be back but where's Hunter?

"Hey Gray?"

"Ya, whats up?"

"Where's Hunter?"

Gray looked down at the floor "Well you see he transported us back here. He said he was learning new magic that would allow him to transport things from place to place. After he made your stuff for your wing. Hunter said he felt Hunters near by and that how we got back here."

"I'm confused though teleportations magic stopped awhile ago. It became a Ancient Fairy Magic. So how did he get the book?" I replied

"Really thats odd." Mira said

"He also said once we put that stuff on your wing, you would change back but I see you already did." Gray added

"Ya, sorry I thought it might help restore some magic. I was stuck in that form for awhile."

"You really gave us a scare when that happened. Then you got a fever again, and I was worried you wouldn't make it. So are you okay now?" Gray asked

"Oh I'm fine just some rest and I'll be good as new!" I smiled. _That was a horrible lie I probably look about as bad as I feel._

"Are you sure? You still look pale and your cheeks are a little flushed." Mira said

"Don't worry I'll be fin- Gray what are you doing?' I asked

His hand pushed some hair out of its way and landed on my forehead. Gray's hands were cold and felt good against my burning skin.

"Liar, your still burning up! Mira can you get something for this and water. I'll take her back up stairs." Gray said

"You got it no problem!" Mira said walking away

"But I don't wanna go back up stairs! Its boring!" I whined

"Too bad. When your better you can but for now your going up stairs to rest!" Gray said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

Gray took me back upstairs from where I came from and told me to lay down and sleep. Although that didn't last long, Mira came in with the things Gray asked for but with a few uninvited guests tagged along.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked

Standing at the door was Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Master.

"Hey you guys! Watcha doing?" I said trying to sit up but was pushed back down by Gray.

"Stay put." He said

"We just came to check up on Lucia." Erza answered

"Thanks guys but I'm fine really." I said

"Gray how is she doing really?" Lucy asked

"She still has a fever but once she takes some medicine and goes to sleep, she should be fine. I think anyway."

"You think? HAHA that could be dangerous Gray!" Natsu laughed

"Not as dangerous as you lizard breath." Gray replied

"Whatcha say Ice Princess!"

"Well at least I'm royalty."

Natsu sparked a flame towards him "Oh really says who?"

Gray's ice starting forming around him "You must did flame for brain."

"Boys are you fighting?"Erza gave them a death stare

"Oh no we're just messing around like how good friends do!" They said in union

"Good thats what I thought." Erza smiled

"Okay everyone please come back later. I must speak to Lucia about somethings. Gray you stay though." Master chimed in

"Fine but we'll be back later kay Lucia?" Lucy called pulling Natsu and Happy out the door.

I just smiled and waved.

Master waited for the door to close and the footsteps to disappear "No Lucia I overheard Hunter had learned a new magic. Correct, yes?"

"Yes but why bring this up?"

"I just want to know what it is and some other things."

"Okay then, Ancient Fairy Magic was only learned from books because fairies born with it lost control of their powers. Awhile ago the books were locked away, afraid something could happen or the Hunters would find them and use them."

"So then how did Hunter get it?" Gray asked

"I'm not sure. Only certain fairies even know where the library is located and even if you find it you still need a password."

Master frowned "Lucia, who are the ones that have access to the books?"

"Well lets see theres the Elders, the Council, my parents, me, and oh no!" I stopped

"And who else?" Gray asked, already guessing the answer.

"Its Blaze. Out whole family had access because they were chosen as its caretakers but since we're twins we can actually read and checkout the books."

"Do you think hunter has been in touch with Blaze?" Master asked.

"I-I don't know. Hunter was always there for me. How could he even think about that." tears were forming in my eyes. "He wouldn't he can't." I was crying now. _I'm glad its only Gray and Master here now._

"Why would he save us from the Hunters and bring us back here?" Gray asked

"Thats a good question. I don't have an answer for but Lucia do you think its a possibility?" Master responded

"Yes, maybe, I don't know. Hunter and Blaze were friends but not like Hunter and me. Wait do you think that our friendship could have been fake and he was really working with Blaze the whole time?" I said in-between sobs.

"That is a question only you can answer." Master said

"Thinking about it, he probably would. I mean, I'm one of the cursed twins. Nobody wanted to be my friends but him. It would make sense."

"Don't say that Lucia! You may have a twin but that shouldn't matter! He's your friend. When we were on the way to your village he was worried sick about you! Hunter even asked me to protect you and make sure you won't get hurt!" Gray said. _I don't like seeing Lucia like this. I miss her smiling and laughing with the guild. I defiantly hate seeing her cry._

"Gray your right he got a reason for all of this. Thank you!" I said leaping out of the bed and hugging him. _Now I'm going to get yelled at for being out of bed. Great._

Instead I felt arms reach around me and pull me closer into him.

"You welcome. you can always come to me when you have a problem."

"Gray? I-I don't feel too go-" was all I could get out before collapsing into his arms.

++++.

_**Gray**_

"Lucia!, Lucia!" I called out to her

I put my hand to her forehead. _Just as I thought. Her fever's gotten worse. She was probably trying not to worry us. She's been pushing herself too hard and I was right._

Moving her to a better position, I picker her up and laid her in the bed she just sprung out of.

_Didn't I tell her to stay put too. Geez why can't she just listen for once._

"So how much of that did you hear?" Master asked

"What do you mean?" I asked. I mean I was here the whole time.

Master put up 3 fingers and counted down. Reaching zero he opened the door, revealing something tumbling in that turned into something like a dog pile. Natsu was being crushed by Lucy and Lucy was being crushed by Erza. Happy was smart enough to fly before any of that happened. I stood in shock at seeing them there.

Master repeated "So how much of that did you hear?"

Erza was the first to speak "Not much just where you think Blaze gave Hunter that book."

Natsu helped Lucy up and then said "You left out the part where Gray said he would protect her!"

"Awww, Gray loooovees Lucia!" Happy cooed

"i do not you stupid cat!" I yelled trying to hide my blushing

"Shhh, do not start fighting here. Lucia is sleeping!" Lucy said worried for the fairy.

"Oh that right, she just collapsed we need to get Mira!" I said

"I'll tell her on the way to my office. When Lucia is better, why don't you take her out on a mission? It might help take her mind off things/" Master said heading towards the door

We sat in silence, afraid of waking Lucia, until Mira came in. Although that silence was broken when she started screaming at us, guys, to get out since we would probably cause more noise. Yet the whole guild was in another brawl.

_I hope she'll be okay, I hate leaving her alone._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Gray**_

All I heard of the next two days was Lucia whine. She wanted to go outside or down in to the guild hall to chat. "People can come up to see you when they want but for now just rest. Your almost better." I kept telling her. Even though Lucy, Erza, Mira, and basically most of the other girls in the guild would come to visit.

I finally had enough of it "Okay, Okay! I guess you feeling better then?"

She was practically bouncing up and down "Yup! I fell a lot better. Thanks to you and my magic is almost back too. By the end of the day it should be all back. Then I'll be back to normal."

"Fine, then I guess you can go downstairs."

"Yay! I'm going to go change then!"

"I'll wait here of you then." I sat down in the chair near the bed.

Lucia came out wearing a red top with blue shorts and some boots. She had her dark blue jacket tied around her waist.

"Ready?" I asked

"I was ready yesterday but nooo. I got told to stay in bed because I was still sick."" Lucia teased.

"Because you were! I was just trying to help you."

She sighed "Fine, thank you but can we go now. I've been so bored stuck up here!"

++++.

Coming down the last few stairs, Lucia was taken down by Lucy, who was simply trying to hug her but slipped. I heard the girls laughing._ I'm glad she's smiling again._

"Gray!" a voice called bringing me out of my thought.

"Huh? Lucia, what?" I tried to act like I heard her.

"Why didn't you tell me we would be going on a job!"

_Great now I'm the one in trouble_ "Well you needed to rest and you were already complaining about other things, so I thought it would be better for you not to know."

"Really! Anyway when can we go! I'm so excited its my first job with Fairy Tail!"

"When will you have all of your magic back?"

"Most likely by the end of the day."

"Then we'll leave tomorrow. I'll go tell everyone. Also we'll have to pick on from the request board. I'll be back." I went to fin Natsu, Happy, and Erza since Lucy was nearby she was already dragging Lucia to the board. _This will defiantly be interesting. _

++++.

Lucia

Now that everyone was gathered at the job request board we had to pick one Natsu picked one taking down a dark guild but Erza and Gray said no. Then Erza found one about transporting a gem to another town that needs protection.

"That sounds perfect for us!" I said

"Are ya sure, seems kinds easy." Natsu said pouting. He really wanted that dark guild job.

"There's a 80,000 jewel reward for it are you sure you don't want it?" Lucy said trying to convince him.

"Well he shouldn't get a choice. Its Lucia's first job she should get the final say. Don't you think?" Gray said smiling.

"I agree. Lucia which would you like?" Erza said

"Lets go with the jewel. It sounds easy and fun!" I said

"Yay, I'll go Mira that we're taking this one." Lucy said grabbing the paper and running off.

The rest of us went to sit at a table nearby. "So what's a job like?" I asked.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard. We'll go meet with the person who requested it. Then we'll probably be on our way to drop the gem off, meeting the person who will be receiving it." Erza said.

"Sounds good, when will we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Gray said "We'll meet at the train station."

Lucy came running back with a smile on her face "We got it approved!"

++++.

I was finally feeling better and I have all my magic back. I can't wait for this job. Its my very first. I just hope I don't screw anything up. Well I guess I already did.

Last night I went home with Lucy but we stayed up late packing and talking. When morning came we slept through the alarm. So here I am now running through the streets with Lucy. I'm glad we stopped to get some muffins though.

"Hurry Lucia! We're gonna miss the train!" Lucy called running ahead with her suitcase not far behind.

"I'm trying but bad too heavy and it too early." I complained "Wouldn't it be easier if I flew us there?"

"No you can't but I have someone who will help." Lucy replied

"What, wait someone?"

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy yelled

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked

"No can you please take our bags?" Lucy said.

"Of coarse, Princess." Virgo answered. The bags disappeared and Virgo along with them.

"No lets go!" Lucy said grabbing my hand pulling me along with her.

"Wait why do you punish her?" I asked.

"I don't, they're like my family but Virgo has this thing about that. Just ignore it." Lucy replied

Basically tripping over everything we finally made it to the station. Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu were already waiting for us.

"Took you long enough. We might of had to leave you." Natsu teased

"Oh and your always on time?" Lucy shot back.

"Well, I uh, oh look the train is getting ready to leave lets find out seats." Natsu said

"Lucia and I haven't bought our tickets yet."Lucy said.

"Since you were running late we already bought them for you." Erza said handing us our tickets.

We thanked them and boarded the train. "When should we arrive?" I asked

"The train should take around 3 hours so we'll get a good start on our way to the other town. Getting there around lunch." Erza said

"3 Hours!" I cried "Can't we fly it would take me less time doing that!"

"No do you want to alert the Hunters and Blaze of where you are?" Gray answered

"Fine, I guess your right." I pouted

"Aren't I always!" Gray smiled

"In your dreams." I laughed

We found our seats. I had to sit by Gray and Erza while Lucy and Natsu sat together. Plus happy. _Great I'm being squished this is going to take forever!_

Instantly when the train started to move Natsu looked like he was gonna throw up at any minute.

"Hey is he okay?" I asked

"Oh he's fine this always happens." Lucy said patting his back.

++++.

Finally we reached our stop "So where this person house?" Lucy asked

"Its not too much farther just a few more blocks." Erza replied hauling her usual load of luggage

"Ugh I'm starving! Can't we stop to eat something Erza?" Natsu complained

"Ya we've been on that train for awhile now, lets fine somewhere to eat." Lucy agreed

"Well it wouldn't hurt anything to stop. Lets find out way to a restaurant." Erza smiled

_I don't think I should be asking this but oh well_ "Hey can I fly is there? I'm dying here. I haven't flown in forever. Please Please Please!" I begged

"Lucia do you want to tell the world about fairies?" Gray asked

"I don't care anymore. I've stayed hidden for so many years plus I'll fly fast and high so people won't be able to tell whats in the sky."

Gray sighed, looked at the others and finally said "Okay, fine you win but make sure no one sees you."

"Thank you! Lets find a ally so I can transform!" I pulled Gray through the town and found an ally. The others running behind.

"Is here okay?" I asked

"Yes just do it before anyone come." Gray replied

"Transform!" I yelled, with a bright light surrounding me. The light died away and I heard someone gasp.

"Whats wrong?" I asked "Did someone walk by"

"No, Lucia look your wings! They've they've changed!" Lucy cried

"Huh, how?" I looked behind me to find that she was right. My wings did change.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lucia**_

I didn't want to look but I had to. I didn't want to believe them but I had to. I didn't want my magic to change. I like it just how it is. Please, please, just please be okay. I can't go through losing my wings again.

I slowly and fearfully turned my head. I gasped at what I saw. My wings were even larger than before and sparkled. It was rimmed with red and was blue on the insides. My clothes were sparkly too. My top look like a crop top and was red. My shorts were red too. My feet were covered in a type of lace and ribbon that wound up my legs but stopped at about the middle of my calfs. Half of my hair stayed down but the other made a braid falling down the middle.

"Lucia! What's happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"I-i'm not sure. This fairies never really have two sets of wings. I don't get it." I replied.

"Has this happened before?" Ezra question. Even she too had a worried look.

I shook my head "No, not in my lifetime. I've heard rumors about the Elders and the Council having two forms but other than that I just don't know."

"How do they get two forms?" Gray asked.

"Well it is just a rumor but they have too much power so they take on a new form. I've only been told this." I answered. I started to smile, thinking back I was the worst with magic but now look I have more than Blaze. Oh no, Blaze. Now that I have more power he definitely won't give up. He can't find out, this is bad. I'll just put everyone in more danger.

"Lucia?" Gray put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up. I realized I had tears in my eyes. "Blaze." That was all I could get out.

Gray looked back at the others. "Now that Lucia has now magic, we'll have to protect her even more from her brother and the hunters."

They all understood and nodded. "Lucia I think its better that you stay in your human form until we have to use magic." Lucy said hugging her friend.

"Okay." I said softly. My wings faded and my hair went back down, I was standing in my other form again. With dark blue tank top and black shorts. "So lets go check in with the client now?" I asked.

"Yes lets, then we can go get a carriage and be on our way." Ezra said.

We meet our client, although he didn't want to give his jewel up, he finally said his good bye to it and we were off. We stopped to pick up some supplies and lunch along the way. It was growing dark, so we stopped and set up a little camp for the night. We laughed and had a good time. My nerves kept me up most of the night though. I'm so afraid Blaze is out there, just watching me and waiting for the perfect time to come snatch my wings away.

Well I'm not going to let him ruin this job. I won't let my friends be in danger either. I tossed and turned until I was comfortable and finally drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lucia**_

I woke the sun shinning in my face through a crack in the tent. Lucy and Erza were still sleeping. I got up, got my dark blue jacket and blue tank top on. I pulled on my jeans and some converse shoes. Looking out, I noticed Natsu and Gray were still sleeping in their tent. _I wonder what I should do? I shouldn't go far but I just want some me time. _

I heard a stream nearby and decided to go check it out. I walked down the path a little ways and found it. It was a nice clear blue and had a little waterfall down a bit farther. It seemed so peaceful, I laid down near the water and closed my eyes. There was still a little breeze but it felt good. With everything going on, it helps to just relax sometimes. I didn't realize it but soon I drifted to sleep again.

I was back in Magnolia but it was almost morning and foggy. The streets were quiet and only a few houses had light on. I looked around and noticed I was in my fairy form. It dawned on me, Blaze. _He's trying to talk to me._ I quickly transformed to my human form. It will be more dangerous this way but at least he won't find out about me. I sighed and walked some of the streets trying to find him. I made my way towards the magic shops and spotted him leaning against a post.

He noticed me and looked up. "Well baby sister, its been awhile." He was standing in his normal clothes too. At least thats a good sign.

"What do you want Blaze? I don't have time for your silly games!" I said.

"Now, now don't be so hasty. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is the wing all healed up now? Thanks to Sam." He gave a evil grin.

"What did you do to Hunter!" I yelled.

"Sam is safe and sound but working for me now. You see, I can take away things you love and ruin you. If you join me you can have it all back."

"He wouldn't help you! Why are you doing this?" tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

"Join me and give me your wing. Things will go back to the way they should be. With humans bowing down to us."

"I would never! Its cruel! What happened to the brother I once knew?"

"It was all an act to gain your trust in me."

"Goodbye Blaze, I don't have to listen to you anyone" I turned to walk away.

"We will meet again soon." He laughed.

I woke screaming and back by the stream. It can't be true. It _just_ can't. I pulled my knees to my chest. _It just can't be. _

I heard shouts and movement of trees. _Oh no they heard me. What do I say? I can't tell them I talked to Blaze. _

I heard shouts, it was Gray calling my name. I stood up and went to face them. "Over here!" I called.

"What happened are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Ya, I'm sorry I just saw a snake and it surprised me." I laughed. I lied.

"Well is that all?" Natsu asked.

"Ya sorry, hey lets go have breakfast." I walked past them.

They shrugged and walked behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucia

We packed up our things, and went on our way. Erza drove be up front and Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and I were in the carriage. It was silent, too silent. Lucy was trying to calm Natsu, while Gray sat I silence, staring out the window. He knows I lied. I can't tell them though. I want to stay in Fairy Tail, but all I bring is trouble because of Blaze. I wish I wasn't a fairy. Someone with normal powers, and a normal life. Then maybe my parents would be alive and the village not well burnt. It's always the curse of the twins getting in the way! I look at Gray, I should probably tell him Blaze spoke to me but I don't want to yet. What if he thinks I should just leave?

No! I shouldn't think like this! The guild has always been there for me! The carriage jerks and stopped. We all climb out and stretch a little. "How much farther?" I asked.

"Not much, about half an hour." Erza answered.

I nodded. We need to get back to the guild soon, I need to know everyone is safe. Suddenly someone grabs my hand and pulls me away. I look up to find Gray. "What are you doing?"

Making sure we're out of hearing distance he says "What really happened?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Come on Lucia. I know there wasn't a snake out there. Was it Blaze?"

I slowly knod.

"What did he say?"

"He told me everything I love will be taken away and Hunter works with him now and he knows about my new wings!"

Gray's eyes widen "Lucia, we won't let anything bad happen. I think we should get back to the guild soon though, just in case."

"Please don't tell the others. I'll tell them, just not yet."

He agrees and we get back in the carriage to make our delivery. "I think we should take the train back. It's quicker and we traveled fare already." Gray says

"Wait, train?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah there's a train." Natsu makes a barfing face.

"And why didn't we take it?" I almost growl. We had to camp and ride in a carriage when there was a train. I have to admit it was fun though!

"Well because we know you've been having problems with your fairy side, and we wanted you to have some fun." Lucy hugs me.

I hug her back. Tears fall down my face, but I'm also smiling "Thank you guys!"

Lucy starts crying too and pretty soon the others are smiling too. "We should get going the train will leave soon." Erza announces. Natsu groans at the thought of another long journey.

"We wouldn't have to ride the train." I grin, while wiping my face.

"Really?! How?" Natsu jumps up and down.

"We fly!"

"Lucia, what are you talking about? Someone could see you." Gray protests.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine!" I smile. "Please?"

They all know there's no way to tell her no, so they all agree. "Go change."

I practically run into the nearest alley and yell "Transform!" A bright light surrounds me and I appear again in my new form. It feels , I'm not used to the bigger wings and no shoes. I laugh a little, nobody in the village will ever believe that a twin and not just any twin but the one will less control! I wish mom could see me, but I'm sure she's watching me from here. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" They say.

"Fairy dust!" I call out and a golden little bag appears in front of me "I'm going to sprinkle some on you guys, so it will be easier to get you in the air."

They all knodded and I throw a handful on each of them except for Happy since he already flies. "Fairy Dust Shrink!' The dust begins to glow and they all Shrink down. I lower my hand down and they all climb on.

" Wow this is so cool! " Lucy states.

"Thanks now hold on I'm going to fly. Ready Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

I laugh and we take off in the air. I put the, three on my back so it's easier to fly and I'm afraid of dropping them but they don't need to know. I smile, I can hear them laughing and yelling. It seems like we just started when the guild comes into sight. I land in front of the door. "Fairy Dust. Grow!" I call and they return back to their normal sizes. We laugh and talk a little more but then head into the guild.

"We're back!" We all yell.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lucia **_

It feels just like yesterday I came to Fairy Tail. So much has happened! I finally went on my first job and we got payed. Plus I don't think anything got destroyed! I have noticed that Gray is sticking a lot closer to me than normal. This is why I didn't want to tell him about what Blaze said. I like how he's being protective but this is too much. Luckily he had some errands to run and left me in Lucy's care.

We sat at the bar in the guild. Lucy and I ordered some vanilla shakes. I shed, something just seems wrong. Its been a few days since we came back, but no word from Blaze.

"Lucia?" Lucy waved her hand in my face.

"Ah, sorry Lu. What were you saying?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"I was saying that we girls should do something!"

"Who girls? Us girls?"

She laughed a little "Yes! You, me, Erza, or maybe some of the others too?"

"Sounds fun. What would we do though?"

"Hmm." Lucy thought for awhile "Oh I know why not have a sleepover at my place?"

There was noise from under the count. Lucy and I looked at each other We leaned over the side to find a Mira. "What would be a wonderful idea!" she grinned.

"Oh, wait I'm n-" I was cut off by Mira's evil stare "Lucia its a good idea and it will happen."

"Y-yeah it will!" I quickly changed my mind.

Lucy just laughed "I'll go tell the others. Maybe we could have it in the guild hall?"

"Mira clapped "Wonderful ida Lucy! I'll go ask the Master if thats okay."

"What's okay, Mira?" Someone said.

I jumped, and turend to find Gray, "Gees you almost gave me a heart attack. When did you come in?"

"Just a little bit ago. Now what are you guys scheming?"

"Lucy thought thug girls should have a sleepover." Mira chimed in.

"Is that safe? I mean with your brother lurking around." Gray whispered to me

"Why would't it be? I haven't seen or heard from him in awhile." I responded.

"Plus its not like it would be a bunch of girls with magic abilities or anything. I think she's safe Gray" Lucy added.

Gray sighed, "Fine, you girls win."

Mira practically ran up the stairs to Gramp's office. Lucy took off to find the others. I turned back around to finish my drink. Gray came and sat down next to me.

"You don't have to worry so much. I have powers too. "I hugged his arm.

"Yeah, I know but if something were to happen to you again. I don't now what I would do." Gray hid under his hair.

I open my mouth, but someone suddenly jumped on my back. Looking out of the corner of my eye, there was Lucy. Of course, thank you for tuning the moment Lucy!

"They'll be there!" Lucy announced.

"Awesome, this will be fun!" I was blushing.

Mira ran down the steps towards us "The Master said we could use the guild tonight!" Then both girls started pulling me away. "H-hey wait a minute! where are we going?"

"You'll see!" They said. I sighed and turned round to look at Gray. I mouth sorry. He just smiled and waved back.

"So, your realy not going to tell me where your taking me?"

They both laughed "Nope. Its a surprise." Mira answered.

"Okay guys was a blindfold really necessary?" I asked, ad yes they really blindfolded me. We were down town, going who knows where, and they put this thing on my face. I'm getting a bad feeling from them.

The city noises were becoming less and less. What's going on? Then I heard a door open and slam. So we're in a building but where? Then I heard people going shhh.

Lucy counted down "3, 2, 1!"

The blindfold was ripped off and all the girls were there. Ezra, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Bisca, and then the two that dragged me here. "Surprise!" They all yelled.

I stood there with a blank face "W-what?"

"Welcome to Fairy Hills!" Lucy told me.

"This is where some of us stay. And now you too!" Mira explained.

Ezra opened the door beside her. It had my name on it and little fire and water symbols on it, "This is your room, Lucia."

"Mine?" i questioned.

"Yes, yours. Now go look! We hope we like it." Mira shoved me in the room.

Three walls were blue with an accent wall red. there was a bed with blue silky sheet, next to it was a little nightstand. Then there was a desk in the corner with books and pencils. The closet was next to the bathroom. The closet was already filled with my clothes too. The floor was a dark hardwood. There was a giant window to look out of by the end of the bed.

"What do you think?"Lucy came behind me smiling.

"Its amazing. I don't even know what to say." My mouth was wide open.

"Now you don't have to keep finding places to stay." Lucy added.

"Thank you guys!" Tears were coming to my eyes. I love this guild. I finally feel like I have a family.

they all came closer and I was patted on the back or hugged. WE stay talking of a little while more. Then everyone went to get stuff to take to the guild. I explored the room a little more. I went and laid on the bed, very soft. On the nightstand was a lamp and a picture of us after our first mission. I was still in my other form. Ants was on the left, then Lucy next to him. Gray next to her, me next to him, and Erza next to me, with Happy flying near Natsu. That was a fun time. I was pulled out of my though by a knock.

"Lucia, are you ready?" It was Mira.

"Ah, yes just a second." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

We made it to the guild as some of the last people ere leaving. I saw Gray, Natsu, and Happy sitting at the counter. They turned and smiled.

"Hey guys! What are you still doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We came to have a sleepover with you guys!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy bout face palmed "No you not!"

"Why not if Bl-"Gray stopped shoved his elbow in Natsu's side.

I sighed "I can handle Blaze. I don't think he'll be around for awhile either though.

"But," Gray started

"No buts. Now go before something happens." Mira smiled.

"Fine, we're going!" Ants grabbed Gray's arm and started to walk out.

I went off with the others to put stuff down. Mira grabbed Gray's arm, stopping them both. "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to her. I promise you."

He nodded "Thanks Mira."


End file.
